


Breathe, for the Sun Won't Disappear for Six Billion Years

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, Keda thinking, M/M, dunno what else to tag this, just like, trying to make sense of the bunny boy, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: It's okay that it took this long. Keda's just happy that it happened at all.





	Breathe, for the Sun Won't Disappear for Six Billion Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just uh...thoughts? Thoughts from Keda? It's a little crappy, but I literally just wrote this on a whim.

He _hated_ him.

The little spoiled bastard. Whining and yelling when he didn't get his way. Throwing bombs and other unnecessarily violent objects at him when he was mad. Kedamono wanted Popee to _rot_.

Yet, when he sat back for a moment and thought of a world without the bunny boy, he became illogically saddened.

Every fiber of Keda's being said, "Run away! Kill him! Let him die! He would do that to you!" and the purple wolf knew it was right, but wouldn't doing so make him just as bad? Or perhaps a part of Keda hoped that Popee wouldn't actually leave him for dead. Maybe something deep down in Keda's soul understood that somewhere, in between all of the "I hates you's", there was a mutual love. A very odd, very sadistic mutual love.

And he wouldn't be wrong.

As much as Kedamono hated to admit it, he loved Popee. He pined for his attention, cried when he wasn't given any, and sat alone in his tent, overthinking, overthinking, too much thinking when Popee wouldn't talk to him for a little too long. He cared for the bunny boy, and he even loved him. He would get angry, upset, vulnerable, and in the heat of the moment he would think and say and do things that expressed a very deep hatred for Popee, but really...he truly wanted what was best for him.

Keda wondered if Popee felt the same towards him.

The emotions were a bit different on Popee's side. Keda could read him like a book. A very open, very clearly written book. Each word spelled perfectly, each sentence articulated with as much readability as possible. It was child's play.

Keda, on most occasions, knew that Popee cared for him. It was hidden in the small things. How, when Popee wasn't angry, he would say Kedamono's name with an odd and uncharacteristic softness to it. Or how sometimes they could eat meals together and laugh about silly jokes. If you were to look at them during these times, you would think they were just like any other two normal people having a normal conversation. But when Popee wasn't in a good mood things got out of hand.

The boy was like a hurricane. When he was overwhelmed his winds would tear down everything in their path. If it wasn't for Papi, then the whole circus would be practically non-existent due to Popee's tantrums. But for the few times Papi wasn't around, well, things would never end well. Popee didn't care who you were, or what you could do, or how many times you could threaten to hurt him. If he wanted something, his mind would be set on getting it, and nothing would stop him until you killed him. Even then, he would try his damnedest to dig his way out of hell.

He had a terrifying resolve and, if he could just find a proper way to express it, it could be described as something beautiful. But Popee didn't express it in a proper way. In fact, he ,more likely than not, expressed it in all of the _wrong_ ways.

There was no doubt that the kid had some sort of trauma from something or the other. He was filled with anger and had a knack for all things bloody and gory and violent. Knives, bombs, guns, chainsaws, you name it. One of those things were laying around the circus somewhere. He used those things to let out his pissy attitudes and reckless behaviors. He also happened to use Keda as one of them, too.

Keda could, in some way or another, be described as a punching bag of sorts. When Popee was angry he lashed out at Keda because, lucky for Popee, he didn't try to fight back very much. Keda hated it. He fucking _hated_ it.

But he still loved him.

And it wasn't like he couldn't leave. Sure, there was a desert surrounding the whole circus, but what was stopping Keda from just killing Popee in his sleep, or tying him down and hauling ass with their little alien "friend". There wasn't anything stopping him, is the answer.

So perhaps, maybe it was empathy keeping Keda there. For himself and for Popee.

Keda needed Popee. Needed his affection and validation on the few off chances he showed it, but Popee needed Keda too.

Not just for the use of a punching bag, or because Keda was good for helping out with acts, but because, and Keda was never too sure about admitting this due to his own paranoia and fear, Popee loved him too.

That anger, that rage, it was all his own fucked up, sadistic way of saying he loved Keda. Keda could see it, too. Only when Popee was having a particularly bad day, or when he was a bit overwhelmed, or embarrassed did his emotions shift to anger. The poor kid didn't understand how to express such things because, until now, all he knew was anger. Kedamono...well, he wanted to help him. He stuck around because he loved Popee, and he loved Popee because, under all of that pain, there was a decent human. There was someone that cared for other people and felt love and needed validation. If Keda left, then Popee would be utterly destroyed.

Keda was Popee's first _friend_. And perhaps a little bit more.

So when Kedamono woke up, the air a bit fresher, and he saw Popee standing at the edge of the circus, eyes fixed on the rising sun, his hood off to reveal his two dopey ponytails, he could feel something was a bit different.

"It's nice today, yeah?"

He turned toward the purple wolf, and, to Keda's surprise, smiled the most genuine smile he could muster. And then a whisper from the sun.

"Things are changing."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote in forty twelve years


End file.
